Chase of Death: Hedgehog Catcher and the Hedgehog
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Sonic is being pursued by a pink girl. Amy, now mentally unstable is ready to chase and catch Sonic, holding him against his will. She wont let anyone get to him. Sonic now struggles to escape from the crazy girl. Amy will kill anyone who gets in her way.


He ran through the hallway like light speed. He thought it was like light speed. He tripped over his own feet. He quickly got up and looked at what was behind him. She was still chasing him.

Sweat ran down his white face mixing with the blood that dripped from the side of his face. She was far behind but coming closer. He knocked over some boxes. He pushed thorough the door and flipped over the railing into a large dirty dumpster.

"Shit..." He mumbled. He closed the tops. From the dark he could hear her open the door. Then the clank as she ran down the steps and out into the sidewalk. He jumped out of the dumpster. He slowly walked over to the walk way. He looked left then right.

She was near he could feel it. He walked out into the sidewalk. He looked around cautiously for her. The girl that had been chasing him was no where in sight. He relaxed as he walked into a diner. He looked around, one man sat down at the end stool, he wore a brown coat and fedora hat. He sat down at one of the four-person tables. On the table sat salt, pepper, mustard, ketchup, and other condiments.

"You okay, honey?" A red-haired waitress asked him.

"Yes," He swallowed hard, his throat was dry. "Water." The waitress walked away from him. He inspected the small restaurant again. The man in the long coat sipped on a coffee, or what he thought was coffee. He could smell it, but was not sure. The woman came back with a glass of ice cold water. He drank from it quickly. The cold water felt like blades running down his tongue and throat.

He walked out of the diner. He walked at a steady pace down the side walk he knew he could not go home, she would be in his home waiting for him. He would go to his friends home. He knew that his friend would do anything for him. For the moment he could not remember the little guy's name. He thought to himself. He started to run to his friends home. He ran across the nearly-emtpy streets.

He had lost track of the time, month, and day. He had been running for days and nights and did not know what to do. He could stop and ask for help, but that would slow him down and he wanted to keep moving. The girl that chased him was like a shadow, she could appear anywhere.

He paid for a train ticket and got on. He sat down by windows and looked out to the ocean. Soon his friend would be able to hide or help him. The train bumped forward starting up it made its: _chicka chicka _sounds as it started down the tracks. A woman in a large red sun had and large black sunglasses sat on the other side of the cart across from him. She looked out her window, then at him. She winked at him, the boy couldn't see it but could tell. He got up and walked out of the cart, the woman watched as he left.

When he got into the next cart it was crowded with people, mostly families. He moved on to the the next cart. When he got into this cart he sat down by the first seat, and slid over to the window. Occasionally he'd look out to the scenery then to the aisle. Uncomfortable he got up and walked down the aisle. As he closed the door exiting the cart, the woman with the hat and glasses opened the door to the cart. She looked, the boy had just left. She smiled. She walked over to the end of the cart and opened the door. She scanned each seat for the boy, but he was gone. She turned around, the door at the end of the cart just closed. She smiled again.

"Clever..." She adjusted her sunglasses. She walked over to the door. She walked into the cart. She looked around for the boy. She checked the cart. Looking around confused, the boy wasn't in this cart. She walked into the next cart. He wasn't in this cart either. She swiftly turned and walked down through the two carts. The boy hadn't turned around...he was in the cart she was in. She walked to the final cart, this one was empty. Only her and the boy were in this cart. "Come out...my little pet." She walked to the second row of seats left and right empty, then to the next, empty again. She slowly walked over to the next, she looked left. When she turned right the boy swung a suit case in her face, snapping the bridge of her sunglasses and knocking her out. He dragged her over to the end row of seats and placed her in the net above the seats.

The train came to a stop and the boy hopped off of the train and ran to his friend's home, it was so close, the boy ran faster.


End file.
